One of Us
by Septanimous
Summary: Chaos ensues when Hermione gets a position as a Resident Assistant at her university. Her priorities have to start changing when one of her colleagues is murdered during the night. If the killer is someone in the building, then who is safe, and who can she trust? Getting close to the truth may require getting close to those she fears the most. AU
1. Chapter 1

(A/N)

The characters in this story were created by J.K. Rowling.

A lot of fanfics that I have read have skipped the boring part known as character development. I think they are perfectly capable of doing so, as long as their stories remain in the canon universe. The great thing about fan fiction is that the characters come pre-developed, if you will.

However, this story takes place outside of the J.K. Rowling universe that we know and love so much more than our own. Although the characters have the same traits and personalities, they have had different life experiences than the ones we are familiar with, and should be reintroduced.

The introductions will not last forever! I'll admit to being one of those readers who will skip the boring parts of a story to get to the good stuff, but if the writer were to exclude all the boring bits, the story may not be as fulfilling in the end.

Anyway, the inspiration for this story is: What would happen if the Harry Potter characters met in college instead of at age 11?

I had to get them together in a place where they would see a lot of each other, and I had to get then into positions that they would naturally be in due to their personalities and interests. A college dorm is the perfect environment. Some of the characters will be given roles of authority over some of the other characters, which could _never_ go wrong. Throw in a love interest or two that could get the students fired or kicked out, and it gets interesting. And if some of the students were to start disappearing, or turn up dead, whose responsibility would it be to protect the residents and get to the bottom of it? Yes, the cops (clue the order of the phoenix), but also, the student staff.

Please, let me know what you think. Good or bad, it helps.

* * *

Hermione's father dropped her off with her belongings on the morning of the fourth of August. The air was still a bit hazy and the sky was grey, but the temperature felt like it does in a dream. She had this perfect feeling of being suspended in a cloud.

"What a place, huh kid? I would love to see the inside, but I've got to get back into town for that apicoectomy at two. Good luck, 'Mione. Call me if you need anything." Her father leaned in for a hug, which she gladly gave. It wasn't a tearful moment. This was a ritual that she had been doing since she first went off to boarding school at age eleven. Here, at her college only a half a day's drive away from home, she would see both her parents more often than she had there.

After lugging her totes one by one to the front of H.W. Hall, she slid her keycard through the scanner. The light blinked red. Today was the first day that the dorms were open for the resident assistants, but standing in front of a locked set of double doors with a couple hundred pounds of luggage led her to believe that they weren't anticipating people being there at seven in the morning.

She hadn't told her parents that she wasn't required to move in for a few more days. It was imperative to her that she show how valuable she was as an employee. Her being punctual was the first step. The next step would be finish up the 96 door decorations that she had made and pin them up on each door on her floor. Unfortunately, this had the side effect of her dad thinking that there would be a lot of people there to receive her. He drove away smiling and waving. Hermione smiled and waved back.

She tried her luck on the door again. No change. She knocked loudly and obnoxiously on the glass front doors.

She was stuck there until someone else showed up. Time to count the sidewalk cracks.

It was only about 30 minutes later that a woman came by with her dogs. She was a round-faced woman with short hair dark hair, who looked to be in her late 40s.

"Is move in day here already? It seems like you kids just left."

Hermione did not know what to tell the woman. It all depended on who she was. Was she just some passerby with her dogs making a comment about the students of the university returning and disrupting the peace of the town? In that case, she would make some kind of a tongue-in-cheek comment regarding the sad inevitability of their invasion. But if this woman were connected to the hall in some way, then this was her opportunity for an introduction.

She had only a few seconds to make this critical decision. A decision, she thought, that could make or break her relationship with this woman for the rest of her year, or even, her college career, if it came to that. She postulated that if this were indeed a stranger, then it would not matter if she misidentified them, but if it were someone related to the dorm, then she would be one step ahead by slipping into the conversation her good qualities, such as her eagerness to work and her punctuality.

"To me, it seems like ages since the spring semester ended. But I suppose that's what I get for being too eager to return. I never feel so at home as I do in this town. It has a magical quality to it."

The woman smiled, then reached down to scratch one of the dogs behind the ear. Hermione had never had pets, but she liked to think that that dog was smiling stupidly not simply because the scratching felt pleasant, but because the dog knew that the owner had a deep affection for him (or her, she couldn't tell.)

"I wouldn't go that far. When you've been here as long as I have, the nightly parties begin to lose their appeal."

Hermione looked taken aback "Oh, but I wasn't talking about the p…"

The woman chuckled, "Of course you weren't. This town has a lot more to offer of course, isolation from the rest of the world for one. If anyone was ever hoping to go off the radar for a while, I doubt they could ever be found here. Surrounded by mountains in the middle of the country. No large cities around for hundreds of miles. That quality probably explains the kind of characters that turn up. Usually no one newsworthy on the national scale, but we do get some excitement, nevertheless." She stopped talking then, and her eyes, which were gazing out into the foggy skyline, fogged over themselves slightly, as if she were descending into a daydream the same as a rock sinks into the ocean.

Hermione let out a breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding. She doubted now that this was anyone that she would be working with. She seemed too relaxed and too uninhibited with her strange remarks to be involved in the residential education system. After all, these positions were some of the most important positions on campus, and required an extreme amount of commitment and responsibility. There was no need to show off her talents and secure a lasting and positive first impression.

"I haven't really noticed anything peculiar myself. I suppose I have only been here one year, and in that year, I've busied most of my time with schoolwork and clubs. I've never been much of a people-watcher."

"Oh, then you have been missing out. Observing what people do when they believe themselves to be unwatched is one of the most interesting things you may ever see in this life. I'll never understand how bird-watching became so popular when humans are such better subjects."

"I guess I would rather read a book, and have direct insight into what a person is thinking, than simply see what they outwardly do," Hermione replied.

"While it is true that a book gives you some insight into a person, it is usually little more than they allow their readers to know. The words on a page are reconstructions of a person's thoughts. They are scratched out and rewritten dozens upon dozens of times, in order to more closely resemble what our culture has deemed a good piece of literature to be. The original thought or intent is all but lost. Actions, on the other hand, are a person's nature in a truer form. It is without revision, and occasionally even bypasses the conscious mind and comes from something deeper."

Hermione felt disconnected from herself at that moment, and seemed to be hovering above her own left shoulder. There was no way she was having this conversation. Having a lack of close friends ment that her conversations with people outside her family usually stopped somewhere between asking the time and getting help on an assignment. Hermione was intrigued, yet a little unsteady. The stranger was putting down books, which she treasured dearly. She wanted to defend them, but it was neither the place nor the time. She would form her own counterargument later. She thought about what the stranger had said about a person's actions revealing their true selves. She hadn't thought about this much before, as she believed strongly in the power of words both spoken and on the page. Hermione was interested in trying out this perspective, just to see if it was as valuable as the stranger seemed certain it was.

Hermione for a moment became paranoid that others had picked up on actions of hers that she had not been meticulously checking, as she did her words. What had others seen that she did not intend for them to? But this was also neither the place nor the time.

"I will give that some thought," Hermione responded.

"I look forward to continuing these debates with you, since I take it that you are one of our new RAs."

Hermione realized that she had assumed incorrectly about the woman. She hated being wrong. But she did not let it show.

"I'm Hermione Granger, And you are?"

"Alice Longbottom. My Husband, Frank, and I live in the dorms year-round as the Resident Faculty Leaders."

"I'm happy to have met you then."

"Same to you, dear."

The dogs were beginning to get antsy, so Alice started walking them towards the other end of the building, away from the main entrance.

"Wait!" Hermione called out, before Alice had gotten too far away. "Could you help me get inside? I don't think my keycard is working."

"It should be," she called back without slowing down. "Try it again."

Hermione scanned her keycard once more, and the light blinked red. The doors didn't budge either.

_Unless… Oh, I hope this doesn't work. _

She turned her keycard the other direction and swiped it through.

Click

The light blinked green

_Ugh. At least no one will find out about this._

Hermione began lugging her baggage up to her room on the third floor. She passed a rolling cart in the lobby, but she felt the need to do something that would leave her with a sense of accomplishment to make up for feeling foolish about the keycard. She carried up each of her totes one at a time. Her arms burned, but she appreciated it.

Unpacking her entire life into an empty room was less exhausting than you would think. She had three large totes full of miscellaneous things and only one full of clothes. The one full of clothes fit nicely in the sliding closet doors. There was no need to unpack it yet, since she was hoping to rearrange the furniture and an empty dresser was easier to lift. She opened another bucket to reveal soft linen bedsheets and a few interesting quilts, which were then put on the bed. The other two totes were dumped out into a corner, where she could sort them out later.

The room was spacious, yet not quite rectangular. The rooms were formatted to be doubles, and had a strange s-shape to fit the beds in a way that there would be a small amount of privacy. Because the room was a double, but Hermione had it to herself, she also had two of everything. Two closets, two dressers, two nightstands, two desks, two beds, and two chairs. The rooms were set up suite-style, so there was a personal bathroom shared with the adjoining room, which was very convenient because Hermione did not feel like showering publicly. The room also had polished hardwood floors and almost ceiling length mirrors for each of the closet doors. To summarize, the room was everything Hermione could want and more.

The room Hermione had had last year had been in Durmstrang Hall, which Hermione though had the only redeeming quality of being close to the downtown library and her classes. The street that it was located on was notorious for its wild parties, which she could hear loudly through her window. If it was a quiet day, Hermione could hear a conversation being held on the porch of a neighboring house from her room, so when the parties were in full blaze, she just gave up trying to sleep and would move into the lounge to read ahead on an assignment. Her roommate, Millicent Bulstrode, was the cherry on top of that situation. Hermione remembered the exact day when they stopped acknowledging each other's existence. There was no fight. It was the day Hermione found out that although Millicent had been cruel to her in a way that made Hermione tear up just on remembrance. She quickly distracted herself with trying to locate her toothbrush and shampoo.

Hermione was anxious for one of her coworkers to arrive. She wanted to meet them, but not to try to compete with them or show off. She was nineteen now, and she had gotten over that stage of trying to outdo everyone in everything. Now, what she really wanted was security. Security in her future, in her schoolwork, and in her job. And security in her job meant not isolating herself, like usual. She had been repeatedly told in the interviews that this job was a team effort.

Hermione was not much of a team player, and she knew it. But this was her opportunity to grow.

Hermione went for a walk, bought herself dinner, tore through a Kurt Vonnegut book, took a shower, and went to bed. No one else moved in that day.

Hermione woke up with her hair a curly mess across her pillow. She smoothed it with her hands and a small amount of conditioner, but didn't attempt to battle it too fiercely. There was little humidity up in the mountains where the school was located, which she was thankful for. Last year had been the first year that she hadn't been insulted once about it. She had let it grow out, which weighed down a little of the poof. And she had given up ever brushing it when it was dry. That had been a terrible mistake which she wished she could take back. It wasn't very pretty hair, but it wasn't terrible either. It was just there, taking up space, looking uninteresting, just like the rest of her.

She heard a door slam and quickly calmed her hopes so that she didn't get let down, yet again. She forced herself to walk casually towards the window. She looked down to the curb in front of the building and saw an extremely nice looking SUV pulled up. Hermione threw on a sweatshirt, jeans and a pair of sandals and hurried out of her room and down the stairs to meet her new coworker.

She didn't worry about looking too eager until she was already out the front door, and by then it was too late to turn back. She walked up the sidewalk towards the car.

_What kind of a car is that? An escalade, a tundra? I don't know anything about cars. What am I even wondering? There's nothing wrong with not knowing anything about cars. But I'm still going to look it up when I get back inside, just so that I can know. I wish I knew at least a little now so that I could use this to start a conversa…_

Her rambling inner monologue ended abruptly when the man who had been facing away from her, talking on a cell phone and lifting luggage out of the back of the vehicle effortlessly with his one free hand had turned around her direction to admire the dorms. She had expected from his size to be older, in his 30s or something, but instead he looked to be in his mid-20s, and looked incredibly rugged, but not in a bad way. He reminded her of a big grizzly bear, probably because of the way his huge shoulders came slightly forward. His head was buzzed nearly the same length as the stubble on his face, and he had an olive complexion and dark eyes.

"Erm. Hi, I'm Hermione. I take it that you are one of the other RAs?"

He looked down from where he towered a good foot and a half above her. His phone call had apparently just ended, because he took it down from his ear and slid it into his pocket.

"Ees. It ees nice to meet you Hermy-own-ninny. "

The scowl on his face said otherwise, and turned around to continue unpacking his things. He had a lot of belongings, probably three times the amount that she had brought. A lot of them looked sport related, but she didn't want to pry.

"You have a lot of things." She stated, and then wanted to smack herself in the forehead for stating the blatantly obvious. " Would you like any help getting it up to your room?"

He didn't look at her when he responded this time.

"No, I hav only to get to the first floor." And with that he picked up a shockingly large amount of luggage and walked away.

_Well, that was anti-climactic, _She thought. _He could have been a little kinder. _

Watching him walk away, she briefly imagined that instead of the couple hundred pounds of luggage he was carrying back to his room, it was her, flung over his shoulder. Sort of in a sexy way, but more in a slightly-kidnappy way, like she supposed the bad guys do on some of those action movies that she never actually watched.

_I think I know a lost cause when I see one, _she thought, _How did he even get this job?_

* * *

Please, please, please review. Any questions for me?

(10 points if you read that to the tune of "row, row, row your boat." 50 points if you sing it out loud.)

(Oh, and 500 points if you leave a review. It helps!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N)

I edited what used to be the end of the last chapter in a way that changes the story line slightly. So to minimize confusion, I edited it out of the last chapter and included it in the beginning of this new chapter.

Did that make any sense? It's one in the morning and I feel my sanity draining.

Read and review!

* * *

"Please forgive Viktor," called the other man who had been standing beside the car. His voice was much softer, and was not accented. "It has been a long trip for him, and he is still not completely comfortable with vehicles." This man was probably in his 40s, but had a jovial demeanor that took years off. He didn't look related to the other boy, and Hermione wondered whether he was a friend or a guardian. "Regardless of how he seems, he has been really looking forward to getting back here. "

"I can believe that, sir," replied Hermione, even though she didn't in the least.

"Good to hear!" he exclaimed, clapping Hermione on the shoulder. He kept his hand there and looked straight into her eyes. "Promise me that you will give my boy a chance?"

"Err… I promise?" Hermione was relieved when the man let go of his shoulder. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Viktor coming back to get another load. Not wishing to stand around awkwardly, Hermione said farewell to the man and walked back inside.

But she didn't want to go up to her room just yet. She started her adventure by turning down the hallway to the right of the front desk. She had done a bit of research before moving into the building, and its history did not disappoint. H.W. Hall, named after the millionaire Hogan Wart, was one of the oldest buildings on the campus, as it had once been a large mansion, but had been donated to the university after the shocking and unexplained death of his entire family. It was nearly impossible to sell the building to anyone but the college by that point, because there were few people with the resources to purchase the building in a town with such little else to offer. And from what the articles implied, the price was a steal considering how much the college itself benefited from the building. It had been renovated many times to make it suitable to house a few hundred students, but each of those students put forward about twice the normal price for a college dorm at the university. Hermione's room and board were covered by her employment, but she intended to see if living in the hall was worth the inordinate price.

As Hermione walked through the hallway, she used her keycard to scan into the first door on the right. This room just so happened to be the library and her intention of exploring the rest of the rooms flew clear out of her mind. Shutting the door behind her, Hermione lost herself in learning the layout of the room, the pattern to which the books were organized (by genre and then by region of topic, an interesting layout that she had hardly seen used before, at least not well.) She plucked a few interesting looking titles from the shelves. The blinds were closed, but it was midday, so the light through the splits in the blinds were more than enough to illuminate the pages if she sat at a table close to them towards that back of the room, so she sat down at one of the long oak tables in the corner and began to skim though her pickings.

Three hours later, Hermione heard a shuffle by the door. Remembering where she was, she straightened up in her chair and hoped that whoever it was would continue walking. She didn't want to be labeled as the reclusive bookworm yet again, and sitting alone in a locked library during the first few days of move in would probably set that stage. She shut her book and set it atop the stack on the table closest to her. She had accumulated four of these stacks, each of varying heights, depending on whether she would skim them in the coming days, read them thoroughly when she had the time, set them aside for a time in the future if she was interested, or remember to never pick them up again.

The shuffling in the hall stopped, and she gave a sigh of relief.

Then the door clicked and swung open.

The girl entered quietly, and looked immediately to the tall shelves on the left. She walked over to them slowly, seeming just as mesmerized by them as Hermione had been. From her seat at the table, Hermione could see that the girl was a bit larger in stature than herself, with a long, thick strawberry blonde braid that went halfway down her back. She apparently hadn't het noticed that Hermione was in the room, so Hermione slowly stood up in her seat and prepared herself to make introductions.

Right then, another person stepped from the hallway to the frame of the door, and quietly looked in to see the girl facing the bookshelf and Hermione seated at the table. He stepped into the room lightly, as if unsure if he was allowed in. He moved over to the switch to turn on the lights, but then decided against it. He walked over to the girl, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" she screeched, jumping at least a foot off of the ground.

Her response startled him, and he looked at the girl with a guilty expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He had dark, messy hair that hung in his eyes. Hermione couldn't see the boy's face clearly, but from what she could see from his broad, muscular shoulders and his straight-nosed, chiseled profile, she assumed that the girl's inability to form an answer was due to more than just shock.

He was standing close to her then. They were about equal height. She looked very helpless and cute, Hermione had to admit. Vulnerability worked for puppies and kittens, and she assumed that this was the same kind of pull that the boy was getting now.

Hermione all of a sudden felt very awkward being in the room.

"Hi," she called to them.

The girl jumped again and looked wildly around the room until they met eyes. The boy chuckled, and both girls turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking down. His smile remained. The girls decided to ignore him.

"I'm Susan Bones."

"Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione. Sorry that I didn't notice you. I didn't think anyone was here yet."

"Let alone, in the library with the door locked and the lights off." Hermione laughed. "I'm happy that you're here. I've been waiting to meet you guys since I got here."

"Oh, when did you arrive?"

Hermione was hesitant to admit that she arrived a full day and a half before the two of them.

"I came yesterday, my dad could only take that time off to drive me."

"I know how that is," chimed in the boy, walking up to join the other two. "I live with my godfather now, but before that, I had no control over where I was going or when I would get there. Completely under their control. Actually, if I still lived with them, they most help they would give me getting up here would be a swift kick in the rear out the door."

The girls forced a smile, feeling sorry for the guy.

"I'm Harry, by the way." He held out his hand.

Both girls went for it, their hands colliding on the way there.

Hermione laughed and let Susan go first. Hermione met eyes with Harry for the second time.

Green. She thought.

* * *

Harry left to finish unloading his things from his car. The girls offered to help, but he said that he didn't have very much to carry in. So, Hermione and Susan sat on one of the tables and started getting to know each other.

"I know you'll be asked this a million times, but what's your major?" asked Hermione.

"I'm a Biology and Chinese double major, actually."

"That's different. What do you plan on doing with those?"

She laughed. "Everyone asks that one. They don't really go together at all, but I was just interested in them so I went ahead and did them. I don't have my future mapped out, yet. What about you?"

Hermione explained how her parents had always wanted her to be a doctor, but recently she realized that she wanted to help people on a larger scale. Now, she was planning on going into medical research and immunology. She cut it short after that. Hermione had the next ten years of her life planned down to the month.

"Quite the humanitarian, huh? I admire your goals. But having plans like that would weigh me down and drive me mad. I need to have some degree of freedom."

A tall boy with red hair strode into the room.

"Glad to know there's someone else here with a decent sense of spontaneity." He exclaimed. Jumped up on the table beside us and started walking on it as if it were a tightrope, and not a sturdy oak table with a good three foot width.

"If you hadn't noticed, this is a library, not a playground," Hermione scolded.

"My apologies," he replied, seating himself between the two girls. "I've never quite understood the staleness of libraries. Why dull the spirit to brighten the mind? They should put swings in here, at least."

"There's an idea," Hermione replied flatly.

"Have you moved your things in, yet?" Susan interjected.

"Just finished. I'm up on the fourth floor. Thought I would take a look around our new place. I made it this far before running into you lovely ladies."

"That's as far as I made it too," said Hermione

"Same," added Susan.

"Then let's have a looksee, shall we?" He hopped off the bench and held his hands out to help the girls down."

"I don't make a habit out of running off with strangers." Hermione crossed her arms and smiled at him.

"My friends call me Fred."

"Then what should I call you?'

"You can call me Love Dragon."

"Hello, Fred." Hermione took his hand and he helped her off the table. "My name's Hermione. And this is Susan."

He gave a charming smile and when she gave him his hand, he helped her up and tugged the both of them out the door.

"We have to get out of this library before I become boring like the two of you."

The three of them started the tour around the building. The laundry facility was pretty dull, but the cinema room was impressive. It had velvet seats and the floor sloped downwards toward the end of the room, where there was a podium and a projector screen. The lights on the wall looked like torches, and the dimmer setting that they had turned on lit the room with a warm glow.

"I wonder if the residents all have access to this room, or if it is just us," said Susan. "I hate to say it, but I could definitely see this room being abused."

"We would just need to put up a few, no food or drink signs, and I think we would be fine," Hermione answered, shrugging. It would be a shame to see the students ruin the carpet or the upholstery. She just hoped that with them being college students, they would have some sense. "Or another one that asks them to clean up when they leave."

"Erm, yeah that might be good. I wasn't thinking about that though." Susan was smiling.

Fred understood almost instantly, and had to hold his laughter back.

"I could definitely see someone trying to play some Marvin Gaye over the surround sound," he snorted. He sat down in one of the chairs and stretched out. "And these seats recline so far back! Hell if I'm going to take a date out to the movies this year. I'll just take them back here."

"You wouldn't even need your modified popcorn bucket, would you Fred?" laughed Susan.

"Not at all. And it would save me the trouble of taking her back to my room." He answered suggestively, raising his eyebrows.

"The parents of our residents should be warned. We've got a Casanova on staff. No one's daughter is safe," Susan teased.

Hermione got it then, and blushed scarlet. "Really, you guys? That's the first thing you think of when you come in here?"

"Pretty much."

"Yup."

Hermione facepalmed. "At least keep it in your pants while I'm around, you two."

"Of course," replied Fred smoothly, "I at least take a girl out to dinner first."

They walked through the rest of the first floor and found a lot of doors that their keycards didn't work in, and several apartments that probably belonged to the Resident Faculty Leaders and the Hall Coordinator, who was their boss.

"Have either of you met Alice yet?" asked Hermione.

Susan shook her head. Fred shrugged.

"I passed another girl on the way in here, but she was talking on her phone so I let her be. Tall with dark hair? Indian-looking?"

"Not Alice then. I saw a guy move into the first floor this morning, and then the both of us.." she pointed to herself and Susan, "..met someone named Harry a little while ago. Dark hair, kinda messy."

"Eyes that can melt your heart," added Susan.

"I may have seen the very same messy-headed heart-melter moving his things in a little while ago. He was carrying a cage up to his room. Really small. The boy, not the cage. That looked about the size for a large bird. Nothing in it, though. Probably keeps an imaginary friend in there so he can't run away. He may be right mad, that one. I'm looking forward to meeting him."

They rounded the last corner and went up the stairs to the second floor. Every floor after the first floor was purely residential. Each had two study lounges on either end and a common room in the middle.

"This is me," said Susan, when we approached a door that was in the same place as Hermione's was on the floor above.

"I'm right above you then."

"Oh no," responded Susan in a voice of fake misery, "Of all people to live under. I'm going to be listening to your loud, thumping sexual escapades every night, aren't I?"

Hermione blushed. "I'll try to keep it down, but no promises."

Susan left them to finish unpacking her things.

"Will I see you later for dinner?" asked Fred, as they were rounding the corner at the other end of the hall and headed up the stairs.

"I was just going to eat here. I have a few cartons of soup in my room."

"Did you mean to say cans?"

"Nope," replied Hermione, with a smile. "But I wouldn't mind walking somewhere instead. I've grown bored or soup faster than I thought I would. It would be a good opportunity to get everyone together. I guess there are six of us now?"

"At least. A few of them may have slipped by us. Should I go knocking on doors?"

"You can if you would like, but I feel like heading back to my room for a bit. I still have a pile of things in a corner to sort through. Knock whenever you like."

"I'll hold you to that, Hermione. But don't get fussy if I make a habit out of waking you up at all hours of the night."

"And why would you go around doing that?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"For company… or to bother you. One of the two. Maybe both."

They noticed that a door was open on this end of the third floor. Looking in, they saw a large truck with a few books stacked on it, a broom in the corner, and a birdcage on the desk by the window.

"Told you so."

"Looks like I've got company on my floor now," Hermione said, smiling. The three RAs that worked on the same floor would be spending a lot of time on the job. She liked knowing that at least one of them was someone she would get along with.

Harry wasn't in his room, so the two continued down the hall.

"Hermione, looks like you've got the pi room." Fred said, noting her name on the door decoration that she had put up."

"314, best room in the building," Hermione agreed. "March 14th better be a celebration of me this year." she said with a straight face.

Fred looked at her for a moment, and then laughed.

"She jokes!" He cheered. "She has a lot to improve on, but all is not lost!"

Hermione shook her head and scanned into her room.

"I'll see you later, Hermione," he said, saluting her.

"See you then, Love Dragon."

* * *

REVIEWIMOUS LOONIOUS!

(HAHAHA you have been cursed! Leave a review of this story or you all of your sanity will drain away into your sleep. It doesn't sound that bad, but it gets worse! The sanity that drains from you will become this big, boring, lumpy monster that will continuously nag you to wear matching socks for the rest of eternity!)


End file.
